


Buggin' Out

by awkward_taco056



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Humorous chaos, This was originally going to be an Amedot fic but then things happened, brief Smokey Quartz appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/awkward_taco056
Summary: The Crystal Gems handle a wasp in the house, and trust me, it doesn't go swimmingly





	Buggin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr writing prompt!

It was another beautiful day in Beach City. Steven Universe, laying on a beach towel in the sand with his friend Connie Maheswaran, took a deep breath and sighed contently. It was so quiet, so calm, so serene---

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” a shrill cry pierced the quiet. Alarmed, they ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

“What’s wrong?! Is everything okay?!” Steven summoned his shield and looked around the room frantically. His eyes fell on Peridot, curled up on his bed with a metal strainer on her head and clutching a pillow like armour.

“W-WHAT IS THAT?!” Peridot shrieked, pointing a shaky finger at a black and yellow insect.

Steven heaved a sigh of relief and fazed away his shield. “Peridot, it’s just a bug.”

Just then, the other Crystal Gems warped in.

“Heyyy P-dot, how’s it ha--” Amethyst noticed the terrified look on the green gem’s face.

“Uhhhh, you good, fam?”

“T-THERE’S A B-BUG!!” she cried out, fighting back tears of fear.

“Where? I’m sure it’s no big de--” the insect whizzed past Ame’s face, buzzing angrily.

Amethyst jumped back, startled. “Oh nonononono, we’re gonna need some backup” Impulsively, she pulled out her whip and tried to nail it in mid air. She missed and instead knocked everything off the coffee table.

“AMETHYST NO THAT’S NOT GOING TO HELP!” Pearl screeched, horrified.

Ame ignored her and continued lashing at the little monster.

“Amethyst no! Don’t kill it! Bees are friendly!!”

Connie had managed to snap a picture of it and had dug a textbook out her backpack. Her eyes widened at her findings.

“Uh, Steven??” Connie shouted over various smashed objects and Pearl and Peridot screaming.

“Yeah?” he ducked, barely missing Ame’s whip.

“That’s not a bee! That’s a wasp!!”

They paused for a moment. The color drained from Steven’s face.

“W-what’s a wasp?” Peri asked shakily, still wielding the pillow.

“Th-they’re like bees, but much much meaner…” he had immediate flashbacks to his wasp nightmares a couple years back.

Peridot screamed again. 

“Steven fuse with me right now I swear we’re gonna take this thing out---”

“AMETHYST NO YOU’RE GOING TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!!”

“If you kill a wasp near it’s nest, the wasp's death will release chemical signals which will signal the other wasps to attack!!”

“WHAT?!” Peridot somehow managed to scream louder.

“LET THEM TRY SOMETHING” Ame shouted, riled up “ I’LL FIGHT. I’LL FIGHT THEM ALL.”

Steven ran over to Connie and skimmed her textbook “AMETHYST NO THE NUMBER CAN RANGE FROM THREE TO 6000 WASPS IN ONE NEST!”

Peridot abandoned her armor and dove under the bed, sobbing. “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE”

“If that’s so, how are we gonna get it out?!” Pearl yelped helplessly. “Can we open a window?!”

“THAT MIGHT LET IN MORE P, COME ON!”

“STEVEN, FUSE WITH ME”

Steven ran over and slapped hands with Amethyst. With a flash of light, a very determined Smokey Quartz appeared.

“Hey there, you little demon” they hissed. “Wasps up?” They summoned their yo-yo, ready to strike.

“SMOKEY NO DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!”

Amidst all the turmoil, no one noticed Lapis walking in. The scene was like a chaotic renaissance painting. Smokey was gearing up for the hit of a lifetime, Pearl was scrambling to pick up various objects in the room, Peridot was cowering under the bed ugly-crying, and Garnet was leaning against the wall leading to the gem’s rooms.Even Connie was now wielding Steven’s shield in defense.

“What’s going on?” Lapis asked. Everyone froze. Smokey unfused, leaving behind a frantic Steven and Amethyst.

“There’s a wasp in the house!!” Steven wailed. Just then, it whizzed by. Panicking, Steven bubbled himself.

“What’s a wasp?” 

“THE SPAWN OF SATAN, THAT’S WHAT”

“AMETHYST NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN”

“If you squish it and the nest is near, it’ll send out signals as it dies for the others to attack!!” Connie called out.

“They also sting and it hurts really bad!!”

Lapis stared at them, then walked over towards the sink. Everyone watched as she turned on the faucet. Using her hydrokinesis, she waited for th wasp to whizz by and deftly bubbled it. She used one hand to open the door, walked outside, then guided the bubble far out into the ocean. She checked for any signs of a nest, but found nothing.

She strolled back in to find everyone (with the exception of Garnet) gaping at her.

“You’re welcome.” she said nonchalantly. “Uh… good luck cleaning up…”

Pearl and Amethyst glanced at each other, mouths agape, then back at Lapis. Peridot crawled out from under the bed and put the pillow back shyly. Connie, flustered, quickly put the shield away, and Steven unbubbled himself.

Garnet smirked at the others and finally spoke up. Chuckling, she said “Saw that coming from a mile away.”


End file.
